


A Fair To Remember

by VulpixSinistre



Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Fantober2020, just a short lil thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpixSinistre/pseuds/VulpixSinistre
Summary: Fantober 2020 day 6: the fair.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	A Fair To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> On mobile again and didn’t proofread so I hope it’s alright lol

Raven was pleased that another GLOVE meeting had wrapped up without incident. She was always prepared to defend Nero in any situation, but thankfully that hadn’t been necessary this time. With a Shroud being sent to retrieve them in a few hour’s time, she had planned a safe house and proper security measures out to minimize the chance of any danger befalling them before pickup time.

Unfortunately for her, Nero had tossed that plan aside in favor of heading out to a nearby fair. Games, carnival rides, food stands... crowds, hard to find escape routes, the lack of surveillance beforehand, potential enemy assassins hiding behind the funnel cake stand ready to strike.

Raven was no longer pleased.

“You may relax a little. You’re allowed to have some fun, you know.” Nero said with a smile.

  
Raven adjusted her baseball cap over her eyes and continued to scan the crowd through her dark sunglasses. “No, I’m not,” she retorted. “Who knows what could happen if I let my guard down.”

”You’re right, they look dangerous,” Nero said with a mock serious expression, gesturing towards a group of children jumping around excitedly with cotton candy.

”I’m serious. I didn’t get to look over the area before we came, and all this commotion going on would make an excellent cover if someone were to try attacking you.”

Nero stopped and turned to face her, no longer joking. “I would never risk our lives so foolishly, Natalya; I hope you believe that. Now, I have members of the security team posted all around the perimeter, and GLOVE has been monitoring the area as well to ensure that no one is using this chaos to plan anything... unsavory.” He placed a hand comfortingly on her shoulder. “Everything is fine for now. So please, relax. You deserve it.”

Raven grumbled a bit before finally giving a quick nod.   
  


“Excellent!” Nero clapped his hands together and looked around. “What should we do first? How about the Ferris wheel?” Straight ahead stood a large Ferris wheel with flashing red, blue, and yellow lights, the centerpiece of the fair. 

“I’m not sure about that.” Raven raised an eyebrow. “Remember what happened last time you went on a Ferris wheel?”

”If you’re referring to the London Eye incident, then no, I would prefer to forget.” He shook his head and then pointed off to the left. “What about the merry go round, then?”

”Boring.”   
  


“How about...” Nero glanced around some more and a section of game booths caught his eye. “There. I challenge you to _that.”_

Raven let out a quick laugh and nodded. “You’re on.”

The game in question was a player vs player contest where each person aimed a water gun at the small target. If they hit it, a small cutout of a rocket ship would slowly rise to the top, the winner being whoever was the first to get it all the way up. Unsurprisingly, Raven made quick work of the game, her expert marksmanship allowing her to hit the target without fail the entire time, while Nero shook the water gun back and forth and barely made any progress.   
  


She was awarded her prize, a small stuffed bear, which she then waved in his face in a playful mock. He dismissed her with a wave and crossed over to the next stand. “Another round, then.” The new game was simple, knock over as many milk bottles as possible. He picked up the ball and tossed it back and forth to himself. “I feel quite good about this one.”

Nero focused. Right foot forward, knees slightly bent, eyes locked on the target: right in the middle of the pyramid of bottles. He gave a few experimental swings, and then launched it forward underhand. The ball flew up and barely clicked against the topmost bottle, gently knocking it over.   
  


“That’s one!” the man running the stand announced.   
  


“Yes, we are aware,” Nero muttered angrily.   
  


Raven stepped forward, trying her hardest not to laugh, and tossed a ball at the second stack. All but the two bottles on the bottom ends fell. “And we have a winner!” the man announced, passing her another bear.   
  


“Looks like I won again, Max.”

”But you didn’t knock all of them down...” he mumbled to himself.   
  


Raven did laugh, then, and held out one of the bears. “Here. You can have one. As a gift.”

He cracked a smile, taking hold of the soft, poorly stitched animal. “Thank you.”

They walked around for a while, chatting and trying food, Nero occasionally dragging her onto a ride. Before they knew it, it was almost time for the Shroud to arrive.   
  


Nero checked his watch. “We have a bit of time left. Is there anything _you_ wanted to do?”

”Not particularly,” she said, shrugging.   
  


“No, really. I’ve chosen everything so far. Whatever you want to do, Natalya, really.”

Raven started to decline again, then froze for a moment with her mouth open. “That,” she pointed at last. “I want to go on that.”   
  


Nero turned to see a roller coaster. A large roller coaster. A large, fast roller coaster. With hills and drops and a section that went upside down. 

“Er.. I don’t know. Are you sure about that?”

”Absolutely,” she grinned.   
  


“Look at the time, it’s really getting late after all. Perhaps we should head out.” He spun around and began walking away. 

“Oh come on, Max, you aren’t afraid, are you?” Raven teased.

Nero paused. He turned back, determined yet clearly nervous. “No. Not at all. Let’s go.”


End file.
